texaschainsawmassacrefandomcom-20200214-history
Bodycount
The full bodycount of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series. This does not include corpse seen but those we witnessed murdered. Murders not by Leatherface will be said so otherwise. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974) #Kirk - Bludgeoned in the head with sledgehammer. #Pam - Impaled on meathook and later froze to death in freezer. #Jerry - Bludgeoned in the head with sledgehammer. #Franklin Hardesty - Sawed in the chest and stomach with chainsaw. #Hitchhiker/Nubbins Sawyer - Accidentally ran over by truck by a truck driver. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986) #Buzz - Half of his head sawed off with chainsaw by Leatherface "Bubba" Sawyer #Rick - Killed when car crashed (caused by Leatherface "Bubba" Sawyer killing Buzz) #L.G. McPeters - Beaten by Chop Top with tack hammer. Later dies of blood loss as a result of Leatherface "Bubba" Sawyer cutting off his face. #Leatherface ":Bubba" Sawyer - Stomached impaled with chainsaw by Lefty, then accidentally hit in the head with a hammer by Grandpa, and killed by the grenade explosion. #Grandpa Sawyer - Accidentally falls and is killed by the grenade explosion. #Drayton Sawyer - Chainsawed in the butt by Lefty, then accidentally chainsawed again by Leatherface's chainsaw going through the table he's under. Then killed when by the grenade explosion he accidentally sets off. #Lefty Enright - Dies in an explosion accidentally caused by Drayton #Chop Top - Chainsawed in the chest by Stretch and falls off the mountain #In deleted scenes, there is also a massacre of rowdy football fans in the basement of parking lot and the murder of a character played by Joe Bob Briggs in a stairwell. All of these by Leatherface "Bubba" Sawyer and his family. Between The Texas Chainsaw Massacre And Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III # Sally Hardesty - Died in a private health care facility # W.E Sawyer - Executed in a gas chamber by The State of Texas Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990) #Gina - Bludgeoned in the head with sledgehammer by Leatherface "Junior" Sawyer #Sara - Chainsawed to death #Ryan - Bludgeoned in the temple by Leatherface's daughter #Mama Sawyer - Shot to death by Benny #Tinker Sawyer - Dies off screen from blood loss after being shot by Benny #Tex Sawyer - Set on fire by Benny #Leatherface "Junior" Sawyer - Head bashed with a rock by Michelle. His fate is still debatable as he appears at the end with his chainsaw. #Benny- Killed in the swamp during a fight with Leatherface "Junior" Sawyer (In original version- he survives the theatrical version.) #Alfredo Sawyer - Shot in the chest by Michelle Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation (1994) #Unidentified Driver - Head snapped by Vilmer Slaughter #Sean Kingsley- Run over repeatedly by Vilmir Slaughter. #Barry - Head Bludgeoned with sledgehammer by Leatherface "Leather" Slaughter. #W.E. Slaughter - Possibly killed by Vilmer Slaughter by accident when he hits him in the head with a mechanical tool. He's never seen afterwards. His fate is uncertain. #Heather - Impaled with meathook, set on fire by Vilmer Slaughter, and head crushed by Vilmer's bionic leg. #Mr. 'Spottish' - Possibly killed when RV rolled over. His fate is uncertain. #Mrs. 'Spottish' - Possibly killed when RV rolled over. Her fate is uncertain. #Vilmer Slaughter - Head ran over by airplane wheel by the orders of Rothman The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) #Hitchhiker - Shoots herself in the mouth. #Kemper - Head bludgeoned with sledgehammer by Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt. #Pepper - Sawed in the back with chainsaw by Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt. #Andy - Leg sawed off with chainsaw by Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt, impaled with meat hook, and later stabbed in the chest by Erin with a knife as a mercy kill. #Morgan - Hung on chandelier and sawed in half with a chainsaw by Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt. #"Sheriff Hoyt" - Ran over repeatedly with his own police car by Erin. #Detective Wallace - Killed by Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt possibly with chainsaw. #Detective Adams - Killed by Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt, possibly with chainsaw. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006) #Sloane Murphy - Dies after giving birth to Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt #Boss - Beaten to death with sledgehammer by Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt. #Sheriff Winston - Shot in the face by Charlie Hewitt/Sheriff Hoyt. #Alex - Shot in the chest by "Sheriff Hoyt". #Holden - Sawed in half with chainsaw by Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt. #Eric Hill - Sawed in the chest with chainsaw by Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt. #Bailey - Throat slashed with a pair of scissors by Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt. #Dean Hill - Impaled in the back with chainsaw by Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt. #Chrissie - Impaled from behind driver's seat by Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt with the chainsaw. #Police Officer - Killed when Chrissie's car accidentally hits him. #Pulled-over Driver - Killed when Chrissie's car accidentally hits him. Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) #Unnamed Female Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. #Unnamed Male Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. #Unnamed Male Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. #Unnamed Male Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. #Bear Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. #Boss Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. #Drayton Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. #Grandpa Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. #Loretta Sawyer - Shot several times by Burt and his gang, set on fire, and kicked in head by Gavin Miller. #Verna Sawyer Carson- Dies of natural causes between the prologue and the main action of the movie. Jedidiah "Jed" Leatherface Sawyer later digs her up and puts her back in her room. #Darryl - Bludgeoned to death with hammer by Jedidiah "Jed" Leatherface Sawyer. #Kenny - Stabbed with hook, impaled on meathook, and sawed in half with chainsaw by Jedidiah "Jed" Leatherface Sawyer. #Ryan - Throat slashed by shattered glass after the van rolls over during assault by Jedidiah "Jed" Leatherface Sawyer. #Nikki - Accidentally shot by Officer Marvin when she suddenly sits up in the freezer that Jedidiah "Jed" Leatherface Sawyer put her in. #Officer Marvin - Hacked to death with hatchet #Ollie - Stabbed in the chest with pitchfork by Heather. #Mayor Burt Hartman - Leg sawed and hands sawed off by Jedidiah "Jed" Leatherface Sawyer then grinded by meat grinder. #Gavin Miller - Presumably chainsawed by Jedidiah "Jed" Leatherface Sawyer after the end credits. #Arlene Miller - Presumably chainsawed by Jedidiah "Jed" Leatherface Sawyer after the end credits. Leatherface (2017) # Blake - Bashed on the head by Grandpa with a hammer while injured from being slashed in the leg by Jedidiah and Drayton with a chainsaw # Betty Hartman - Crushed under an engine released by Nubbins while injured from being lured into a trap by Jedidiah where she fell through a floor # Orderly #1- Beaten to death by Bud # Orderly #2 - Beaten to death by Bud # Female Patient - Strangled by Clarice with her own hair # Dr. Lang - Bashed on a window repeatedly by Bud # Nurse - Stabbed in the mouth repeatedly by an unknown patient # Unkown Patient - Stomped in the head repeatedly by Jedidiah # Orderly #3 - Pushed through a window by an unknown patient while tied to a wheelchair # Male Diner Customer - Stabbed in the neck by Clarice # Male Diner Customer - Shot in the face by Clarice # Male Diner Customer - Shot in the face by Clarice # Tammy - Shot in the face by Ike # Isaac "Ike" - Face crushed against a rock by Bud while injured from being hit over the head with a log # Clarice - Shot in the head by Texas Ranger Hartman # Bud Horton - Shot in the head by a Deputy # Deputy - Car door slammed on his head repeatedly by Jedidiah # Deputy Sorells - Fed alive to the pigs by Drayton and Nubbins # Texas Ranger Hal Hartman - Sliced open by Jedidiah with a chainsaw. His remains were later ground up and fed to the pigs # Nurse Elizabeth "Lizzy" White - Decapitated by Jedidiah with a chainsaw while her foot was caught in a bear trap. Her remains were later ground up and fed to the pigs, and the skin on her face was then cut off by Jedidiah for his first “Leatherface” mask Death Information A total of more than 85 people are supposedly killed according to these bodycount lists. Despite the high amount of deaths and Leatherface being the central killer, he is only responsible for about 31 of the deaths in the entire series (and two of the above deaths are of his character). Rick in Part 2, the old couple in the RV at the end of Part 4, the Cop and Unidentified Man at the end of The Beginning, and Ryan and Nikki in 3D were all killed as a result to Leatherface's action but not actually by Leatherface. Everyone else is either killed by accident, by a Sawyer/Hewitt, Burt and his gang, or a heroine or hero. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female characters